


Tears and Bruises

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Toothless inched closer, keeping an eye on the boy's shuddering shoulders. Hiccup flinched away, arms immediately coming up to cover and protect his face.Toothless paused.or, Toothless doesn't like the nights that Hiccup comes to the Cove.





	Tears and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There is implied physical violence, nothing extremely graphic but still.

Toothless didn't like the nights when Hiccup came to the Cove. 

He was always shaking and sobbing and sometimes he'd be wincing in pain or even limping. He'd make his way to the lake, fall to his knees at the edge and sit there, crying. 

The first time this happened, Toothless almost attacked out of fear he was a stray viking who stumbled upon his hiding spot. Fortunately, Hiccup's scent caused him to pause. He watched the boy from afar and could smell pain, fear and exhaustion so strong that it made Toothless' snout wrinkle. 

But he could also smell relief. 

It was sweet in the midst of all the terrible feelings. 

Toothless inched closer, keeping an eye on the boy's shuddering shoulders. Hiccup flinched away, arms immediately coming up to cover and protect his face. 

Toothless paused. 

Hiccup, feeling no pain, slowly brought his hands down to show his face. Toothless reared back at what he saw. 

Hiccup's jaw had a large purpling bruise on it, as if someone had uppercut him. His eyes were red, most likely from tears, and his hair was wild, as if someone had grabbed it. Toothless took cautious step forward, sniffing. 

Now that Toothless was closer he could smell that Snotlout boy on him. The smell of anger and frustration and a fainter pain made Toothless' eyes turn to angry slits. 

Hiccup, seeing this, immediately placed a hand on his jaw. "No, it's okay. I'm okay." 

Toothless snorted, gently knocking his hand away and nudging at Hiccup's chest. Hiccup winced, moving back to curl his hands around his middle and Toothless' eyes widened. 

Hiccup took a shaky breath and looked up with big green eyes. "It's fine." 

_There are more._

It wasn't a question. Hiccup winced. 

_Show me._

His tone wasn't threatening, but serious with an undercurrent of worry. Hiccup slowly and gingerly lifted his tunic to show his chest. There was a smattering of dark bruises coloring the pale skin that made Toothless growl. 

_That boy. He did this?_

Hiccup turned away to face the water again, silent. Recently Toothless realized that Hiccup had many different silences. There was the I'm-upset-with-you-and-am-going-to-ignore-you-for-a-bit silence, the I'm-comfortable-with-you-and-im-lost-in-thought-give-me-a-second-and-I'll-get-back-to-you silence and this silence. 

The I'm-working-up-the-courage-to-open-up-dont-prompt-me-or-I'll-shut-down silence. 

So Toothless waited, watching as Hiccup took deep breaths and steadied himself. After another moment more, Hiccup sighed. 

"He cornered me after dragon training. Apparently, me being good at something is threatening him." Then, Hiccup barked out a harsh laugh. "Imagine that. _Me_ intimidating _him._ Especially considering her can do this to me whenever he feels like it." 

Hiccup's voice was bitter and biting but Toothless could hear a small tremor of vulnerability underneath all that. It made him whine. He wanted to comfort Hiccup, he wanted to curl around him and never let him leave the Cove. Everytime he left, he came back smelling like fear or pain. 

The humans couldn't keep him safe, but Toothless would. 

If only he would _stay._

"I would've gone home but-" Hiccup cut himself off with a sigh. "I don't even think dad is there. And even if he was, nothing would change. It would be the same as it always is." 

_Then sleep here. I won't let anything happen to you._

Hiccup huffed a watery laugh. "I know bud, I know. I just wish he'd stop." 

Toothless didn't understand why he continued to go back to that place when he kept getting hurt. He should stay here. What kind of family let hatchlings hurt the other hatchlings? Why did Hiccup always smell like fear when he left the Cove? 

Toothless couldn't help himself and inched closer to the boy with a worried croon. 

"I'm alright Toothless." Hiccup said, a shaky smile plastered on his face. He reached over, pressing a hand to Toothless' head

The warm touch was comforting. "I promise. I'll be okay."

Toothless knew to take Hiccup's promises of self preservation with a grain of salt but the only thing he could do was trust him.

He hesitantly stepped closer, sliding so he was curled around Hiccup. Toothless brought a gentle wing down over him. Hiccup shuddered, whether it was from the gentle nature or the cold, Toothless didn't know. 

Hiccup, after a moment or two of quiet breathing, sniffled. Then those quiet sniffles turned to soft cries which turned to harsh, choking sobs. Eventually, he quieted and curled closer to Toothless' warmth. 

His breathing evened out and the tension in Toothless eased. 

One day Snotlout will get what's coming to him. And with the way Toothless feels, it'll probably sooner rather than later. 


End file.
